english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012)
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, known in Japan as Naruto Shippuden: Narutimate Storm Generations (NARUTO－ナルト－疾風伝 ナルティメットストーム ジェネレーション) is a Video Game in the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja fighting game series. The game was developed by CyberConnect 2 and published by Namco Bandai Games. It's based on the manga series created by Masashi Kishimoto. It was originally released in Japan on February 23, 2012. It was released on March 13, 2012 in North America and March 30, 2012 in Europe. English Voice Cast *Naruto Uzumaki - Maile Flanagan *Sasuke Uchiha - Yuri Lowenthal *Sakura Haruno - Kate Higgins *Sai - Ben Diskin *Kakashi Hatake - Dave Wittenberg *Yamato - Troy Baker *Shikamaru Nara - Tom Gibis *Ino Yamanaka - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Chōji Akimichi - Robbie Rist *Kiba Inuzuka - Kyle Hebert *Hinata Hyūga - Stephanie Sheh *Shino Aburame - Steve Prince *Rock Lee - Brian Donovan *Neji Hyūga - Steve Staley *Tenten - Danielle Judovits *Suigetsu Hōzuki - Grant George (Footage) *Karin - Ali Hillis (Footage) *Jūgo - Travis Willingham (Footage) *The Fourth Raikage, Ay - Beau Billingslea *Gaara - Liam O'Brien *Temari - Tara Platt *Kankurō - Doug Erholtz *The Third Tsuchikage, Ōnoki - Steve Blum *The Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumī - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Danzō Shimura - William Knight *Itachi Uchiha - Crispin Freeman *Kisame Hoshigaki - Kirk Thornton *Deidara - Roger Craig Smith *Sasori - Johnny Yong Bosch *Hidan - Chris Edgerly *Kakuzu - Fred Tatasciore *Pain - Troy Baker *Konan - Dorothy Fahn *The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze - Tony Oliver *The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade - Debi Mae West (Footage) *Jiraiya - David Lodge *Madara Uchiha - Neil Kaplan *Orochimaru - Steve Blum *Kabuto Yakushi - Henry Dittman *Zabuza Momochi - Steve Blum *Haku - Susan Dalian *Might Guy - Skip Stellrecht (Footage) *Iruka Umino - Quinton Flynn *Asuma Sarutobi - Doug Erholtz *Kurenai Yūhi - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Shizune - Megan Hollingshead *Anko Mitarashi - Laura Bailey *Akamaru - Jamie Simone *Chiyo - Barbara Goodson *Kimimaro - Keith Silverstein *Jirōbō - Michael Sorich *Kidōmaru - Peter Lurie *Sakon - Brian Beacock *Tayuya - Kari Wahlgren *Tobi - Michael Yurchak *Nagato - Vic Mignogna *Obito Uchiha - Vic Mignogna *Rin - Stephanie Sheh *Killer Bee - Catero Colbert *Monkey King Enma - Peter Lurie *Gatō - Fred Tatasciore *Cee - Vic Mignogna *Darui - Ogie Banks *Ao - Steve Blum *Chōjūrō - Brian Beacock *Kurotsuchi - Laura Bailey *Akatsuchi - Kyle Hebert *Fū - Kirk Thornton *Torune - Grant George *The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju - Peter Lurie *The Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju - Jamieson Price *The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi - Steve Kramer 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Hidden Leaf Villager *Liam O'Brien - Gatō's Henchman, Hidden Leaf Villager *Stephanie Sheh - Hidden Leaf Villager *Steve Staley - Hidden Leaf Villager *Travis Willingham - Gatō's Henchman Trivia *The opening lists Brian Donovan as the voice of The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. This is an error in the credits. *The opening lists Steve Staley as the voice of Jiraiya. This is an error in the credits. *The opening lists Nolan North as the voice of Madara Uchiha. This is an error in the credits. *The opening lists Kate Higgins as the voice of The Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumī. This is an error in the credits. *The opening lists Crispin Freeman as the voice of Zabuza Momochi. This is an error in the credits. *The opening lists Kazuhiko Inoue as Haku's Japanese voice actor and Mayumi Asano as the English voice actress. This is an error in the credits. *Kankurō's English voice actor Michael Lindsay didn't voice him in this game. Doug Erholtz who also took over Lindsay's role of Kisuke Urahara in Bleach voices him. The game credits and opening credited Michael Lindsay as the role by mistake. *Michael McConnohie was credited for voicing Enma but Peter Lurie voices him in the game. Category:Video Games Category:2012 Video Games